Homestuck」50 Song-based Oneshots「Multi-Pairing
by Nova-Rawr
Summary: Randomised songs from one of my playlists! Pairings already used: JohnDave, SolAra, more to come..
1. Intro & Song List

So I was thinking to myself, an' I was t'inkin'; "Ay Nova! Do y'know what's a great way to celebrate gettin' into a Fandom? Writing fanfiction!"

So...this happened.

/ / / / / / /

Alrighty dokie! These will be randomised songs from one of my playlists on YT of my favourite songs. Looks like you will be hearing some o' the sons I listen to! ...Joy.

Every chapter will be a single one-shot, and it's rated T for my paranoia - and cursing, and possible cursing in the Author's Notes.. Can't control myself sometimes, alright?! I want to stick with this.

SO I AM MAKING FUCKING 50 ONE-SHOTS FOR YOU PEOPLE.

_HOPE YOU FUCKING ENJOY._

_..._

..srsly tho, enjoy them :3

The rules I have here are::

\- I am only allowed _two songs_ by_ the same artist_ on this list. Meaning if I already have two songs by say, Linkin Park, I have to skip the third, fourth, etc..

\- These do not have to be in the list order

\- They do _not __have _to be a romantic pairing, it can be family or a solo character. Depends on if I can make the song romantic XD

\- Pairings/Characters for songs are UP FOR SUGGESTION! that means if I haven't written the oneshot yet, you can suggest a pairing or character for it! Do this over Reviews, since it's a lot fuckin' easier, k? But I will not write pairings that I don't ship, as I can't bloody write them.

Now, without further ado...

**... The Song List:: **

**_(Song ;; Artist [Original artist - if cover] {Character/Pairing - when written)_**

_1\. Out of My League ;; Fitz and The Tantrums_

_2\. Face Down ;; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Acoustic)_

_3\. I am a Pirate, You are a Princess ;; Playradioplay!_

_4\. _You are The Moon ;; The Hush Sound__

_5\. Hymn for the Missing ;; RED_

_6\. Hello ;; Evanescence_

_7\. According to You ;; Orianthi_

_8\. Lies ;; Marina and The Diamonds_

_9\. I am a Rock ;; Simon &amp; Garfunkel_

_10\. Breakeven ;; The Script_

_11\. Trouble ;; Never Shout Never_

_12\. Little Lion Man ;; Mumford and Sons_

_13\. Prelude 12/21 ;; AFI_

_14\. Disgusting ;; Miranda Cosgrove_

_15\. Carbon Monoxide ;; Regina Spektor {John - a little JohnDave &amp; JohnKat_

_16\. Teenage Dream ;; Boyce Avenue [Katy Perry]_

_17\. Superman ;; Joe Brooks_

_18\. Breathe Me ;; SIA_

_19\. I Am Not a Robot ;; Marina and The Diamonds_

_20\. Open Your Eyes ;; Sum 41_

_21\. Here Without You ;; 3 Doors Down_

_22\. Hero ;; Enrique Iglesias_

_23\. Chasing Cars ;; Snow Patrol_

_24\. Nice Guys ;; Jimmy Wong &amp; Landon Austin [NigaHiga, KevJumba and Chester See]_

_25\. The Call ;; Regina Spektor_

_26\. Lovesick Fool ;; The Cab_

_27\. Anthem of the Angels ;; Breaking Benjamin_

_28\. If I Die Young ;; The Band Perry_

_29\. Boats and Birds ;; Gregory and The Hawk_

_30\. Damn Dog ;; Never Shout Never_

_31\. Safe and Sound ;; Landon Austin &amp; Ellie Swisher [Taylor Swift ft. Capital Cities]_

_32\. Out of My League ;; Stephen Speaks_

_33\. Yellow ;; Coldplay {SolAra - mentioned EquiAra, SolFef and EriFef_

_34\. Bullet ;; Hollywood Undead_

_35\. Check Yes Juliet ;; We The Kings_

_36\. Sally's Song ;; Amy Lee [Fiona Apple]_

_37\. Autumn's Monologue ;; F.A.T.A_

_38\. _The Fiction We Live ;; F.A.T.A__

_39\. Back to December ;; Jake Coco [Taylor Swift]_

_40\. __You and Me ;; Lifehouse__ _

_41\. Hey Juliet ;; LMNT_

_42\. Please don't say you Love Me ;; Gabrielle Aplin_

_43\. Viva La Vida ;; Coldplay_

_44\. Jenny ;; The Studio Killers_

_45\. Stereo Hearts ;; Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Lambert_

_46\. Already Over ;; RED_

_47\. She is the Sunlight ;; Trading Yesterday_

_48\. Stand in the Rain ;; Superchick_

_49\. Guardian Angel ;; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus {Onesided!Davesprite/John - mentioned John/Dave_

_50\. _Underwater ;; Mika__


	2. 15 - Carbon Monoxide

**A/N:: **Warnings: Mentioned sex and character death. **Very much a Human AU, and an angsty one at that, inspired by someone's real death too. It made me think. It's not the best ever, but I hope you enjoy your first fill for this challenge c:**

* * *

There were many things John Egbert didn't have. He didn't have much in the way of brawns. Or brains. Or 'cool'. He didn't know how to drive, despite owning a car. From the day he was born, he didn't have a mum, and from the age of 11, he didn't have a dad. He didn't have more than four friends - only four if you counted the crabby 'friend-with-benefits' whom 'hated his guts' though - and he didn't have any special talents - unless you counted getting Dave to blush once a talent. To that extent, he didn't have the courage to tell the blond how much that blush had made his heart skip tenfold. His hair always stuck up awkwardly, his glasses had a tendency to sit crookedly on his face, his two front teeth resembled that of a beaver.

He didn't even have the ability to put his own socks on right, never tugging them up enough to stay on properly while he walked. They always slipped down to gather uncomfortably under his feet and show his skinny ankles, and it seemed it happened even more so in the colder months, just to piss him off.

Every morning the 23-year-old man would wake up with an aching head, standing in his boxers before the mirror in his room to study fresh, marks on his now-bloodied from the night before, left by that amber-eyed menace with such disheveled hair. Of course Karkat had left before he woke up, he always did if he stayed the night. And the horrible feeling he got in the pit of his stomach after these nights was only increased when he'd walk downstairs and find a cooling cup of coffee, made just the way he liked it with a chocolate biscuit, one of his anti-depressants and a note written in large, scribbled handwriting; _'mornin egderp.' _And he'd take them with gratitude.

Later on, he'd always search the papers for job opportunities and find nothing. Go to pre-scheduled interviews and be turned down, time and time again. Something about him didn't seem to appeal to any of the interviewers, or he'd do or say something stupid that would mess up his faux-professional attire.

Every afternoon he'd hang out with his friends as they started to get off of work, listen to them talk about new promotions, or some cute guy or girl moved to work with them. It was a good thing John was good with the whole concept of a facade, or they might not believe that he was happy for them. They sometimes offered him a sympathetic ear, maybe a few bucks to help him towards paying for the rent or food or bills, or a joked offer to help him make a less-sloppy job of putting his socks on. And he'd always decline with a laugh at everything. But he'd also notice later when his best bro had slipped a small wad of money into his pocket at their goodbyes without him realising.

Every evening he'd sit at home and wallow in self-pity for a while, text his friends a goodnight, maybe invite a certain someone over, or maybe fall asleep curled in on himself on the sofa.

But today was different. That was crystal clear when John had finally managed to do something he hadn't done for years. Get his socks on properly.

He had only taken one glance at his mirror before he started to get dressed into a blue hoodie, scarf and jeans. He had taken his coffee and biscuit, but thrown the blue pill by them into the bin and folded up the note to tuck in his pocket beside a small, crumpled photo taken years and years before. He went for a rather long walk around his neighbourhood, noticing and remembering everything that happened around him - the happy and the sad, the old and the new.

He went out with his friends like normal that afternoon, sitting at their usual table of four as the other three chattered around him. He still put up his act, but it seemed to be faltering a little with his growing drowsiness. The girls might not notice, but he knew at least one person would notice his falters at the usual declines of offered help. So when Dave asked to walk him home that night, he was not surprised.

He didn't go easy - it had taken 30 minutes of being home for John to convince the other man to leave - but he was finally alone again. That is when it happened. The blue-eyed man gave a yawn, stretching his arms over his head and picking up his phone, as if to send his friends their normal texts, but instead started to walk towards his garage. He had opened the door, flicked on the faulty lights and kicked off his trainers as he walked to remove the hosepipe from one of the concrete walls. A good few strips of duct tap later and John was walking to the driver's seat of his car, phone in one hand and hose nozzle in the other has he awkwardly opened a door and slipped into the passenger side.

He lay the two objects in his lap and reached a hand into his pocket to take out the note and photo, straightening them out as best he could and tucking them carefully behind the wheel, so he could see them and they'd stay there. The other object he had drawn out of his pocket, the care keys, he carefully slotted into place and he picked up his phone to send one single message to Dave.

_'i'll be alright dave. don't miss me too much, k? c;'_

With that, he reached his hand out of the open door to put his phone on the roof of the car before he thread the hose through the window and shut the door, closing the window on the hose as best he could without the lining breaking. Then he started the ignition, the one thing he knew how to do with a car and the only thing he needed to do, and let his eyes drift shut. He started feeling nauseous, started feeling a slight throbbing in the back of his head, but other than that he felt alright. He wriggled his toes around in his socks feebly as he slowly started falling to sleep, a soft smile spreading on his face.

_'Finally..'_

Needless to say, Dave was in for a horrible surprise when he went to make the man's coffee the next morning.


	3. 33 - Yellow

**A/N:: I don't have much to say on this one right now other than it's a human AU, maybe look in the notes at the end of this for a quick comment. Other than that, enjoy some SolAra!**

* * *

Snorting softly, Sollux sat down and watched as the last lights around the park flickered off in the distance. He knew he shouldn't be here, it was out of bounds at night after all, but he just couldn't help himself. he had snuck back in, wandered back up the same old hill, jumped across that river, crawled through those bushes and sat back down in the exact same spot. The same spot he'd being coming back to sit in inside the natural den, one night every month, for the past five years; all because he was lonely. Lonely and miserable. Coming back here made him feel whole again.

He removed his oddly-tinted glasses and turned them around to face him, studying them for a minute. He traced a finger lightly along the cracks in the lens on his left before placing them gently down on the grass beside him, lying back on the prickly grass and turning his head to study around the walls made of leaves and twigs. This wasn't his special place by any means, no, it would never be 'his' place -

_"Solly, come and help me move this big stick!" A small girl giggled, eyes bright with wonder and arms outstretched towards him, "We could put it down and actually get across the river - see what's over there, it'll be an adventure!"_

\- it would always be 'their' place.

_Two children, hand-in-hand to 'keep each other steady', managed to wander over the unsecured stick without falling into the shallow water below, hopping off cheerily once they reached the other side. The girl just laughed as her friend stumbled, having tried to act cool in his jump off the stick, "Stop fooling around you silly, and let's go already!"_

_"Ah, w-whait up a bit, AA!"_

The young man's mouth twitched a little, letting it rest in a small grin. He had been such a dweeby kid. Dear God, he hoped he wasn't still like that. No wonder she had been the only person to pay him any attention; not even formally referring to him by name. Just the first nicknames that came to her mind. (And he did the same back.) He could almost see them wandering around their newly discovered den, exploring it for the first time with wide eyes as young kids would. Their little miracle. Their secret place.

_Suppressing a sound of wonder as he pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, the boy stared around this new place. It looked so pretty, with the sunlight seeping in through the small gaps in the walls to give it just the right amount of mystique. Apparently, his friend was equally as impressed. "Whoah, looks like nobody has ever been here before..." He turned around to look back at the girl as she said that, finding her standing up from prodding around in the dirt and dusting some mud off her hands, "Or at least not for a long while. It's relatively untouched..."_

_The boy nodded along as she started to go on some ramble about the different qualities of their discovery - mostly the good by the looks of her ever-increasing smile - but didn't pay close attention to the actual words until she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him with a bright look in her eyes that signaled one of her 'brilliant ideas'. Sollux was definitely expecting something terrible or impossible, so was pleasantly surprised to hear from her a, "Hey, I have an idea; we can make this, like, a new kingdom! You can be the king and I'll be the queen! Oh, it'll be so much fun Solly!"_

_And as she went into a tangent on that now, he didn't mind so much, as there was that one idea floating in his mind now. 'So we rule...together?'_

He had been like the smitten kitten, Sollux could remember, so happy about the idea that his best friend may one day look to him as more than that, but confused himself as to why he cared. And as time started to pass, years flying by their nine-year-old minds until they were stumbling through their teens six years later, the idea had taken root and started to grow. Blossoms of thoughts, realising the perfect way her auburn locks fell over her shoulders and - wow! - were her eyes _always_ that deep chocolate brown colour? You could practically drown in those things!

And from the way she looked at him, the way they teased each other and playfully flirted, how she thanked him after he protected her whenever bullies would tease her or tell her stupidly that she 'had no soul', you might believe that she liked him back. And that is what their classmates seemed to think as well. You know, until she got a boyfriend. A jerk as well, whom had coldly rejected this adorable kitten-like chick and made her sad for a week until another girl with big red shades had snapped her out of it. Sollux didn't like him, not one bit. He had dated a girl named Feferi for a short time to try and get over it, but she let him know it wasn't working out and that she liked a wannabe magician and co-manager of the school's swim team. And he was fine with it, took it a lot easier than he should, and they were still good friends. And his original crush was still with her asshole of a 'man', and stayed that way for another year. So he had decided to try another tactic..

_"Hey, AA!" The teenager called as he ran into their little den, large case on his back making it slightly more difficult. He knew she would be in there though like every other night before, and that kept him pushing on. When he pushed in through the branches hanging down over the entrance, she looked up at him with a grin from a spot perched up in the tree, "Oh, hiya Solly! Guess what? I figured out that we can actually see the stars from here - come and check this out!" Patting the spot beside her was all the encouragement he needed. He scaled the tree rather quickly, despite the extra weight, and shimmied onto the branch beside her, feeling hands on his face turn his head in the right direction. And make his face heat up a little, but that's beside the point._

_She was right, you really could see the stars from here. Perfectly directed so you could tilt your head up a bit to look through a larger gap in the leaves that had been slowly increasing as some leaves fell. He heard a small laugh and looked back beside him, seeing the smile lighting his friend's delicate features, "wow Sol, you look wonder-struck - are the stars really that pretty?" Indeed, they were, even more so when he could see them reflected in her dark eyes..._

_The boy cleared his throat, skittishly moving his case around a bit so he could pull his guitar out and onto his lap with one hand resting on the polished wooden surface and the other under the neck of the instrument. Yes he had been taking lessons. Sue him. She tilted her head to one side slightly, giving him a look after studying the guitar that betrayed her confusion as to this situation. "W-Whell, you thee..." He started, hand moving for just a moment to run through his own scruffy blond hair, "I wrote a sthong and I w-whondered whether you'd like to, erm, hear it?" With consent through a nod and a grin, Sollux played. Played the song twice over actually due to popular demand from his audience, and then a few others already made that he knew were some of the girl's favourites. And of course he never told her whom the song he had written was about. Like an i__diot._

That was the first song, Sollux remembered writing, in a series of five for her, all of which she had accepted with the same amount of enthusiasm and joy. He had played for her a couple of months later when he found her sat in their den. He wanted to cheer her up, from the mess she was in from her boyfriend dumping her, and had actually managed to succeed. She had said he should seriously think about becoming a musician, but like anybody was actually going to pay to here a lisper sing. She had called it one of his 'adorable quirks', told him about how the stars reminded her of his eyes, and then burst out in a fit of joyful giggles when his pale cheeks turned red. And when his heart clenched at this memory later on that night he had realised something else.

He actually didn't like her ... _H_e_ lo_ve_d h_er_ wi_th_ al_l o_f h_is_ st_il_l-b_ea_ti_n_g heart._

_The seventeen year old ran, ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, giddy smile on his face. He, Sollux Captor, aspiring programmer and video game designer with a serious insecurity problem, was in love with his best friend. A beautiful someone whom he actually had a chance with! He needed to tell her quickly, now that her (ex-)boyfriend was out of the way, because there was nothing in his way anymore! He wouldn't stop on his new quest, not for all the soothing herbal tea in China Town. "AA!" He cheered happily, rushing in through the leaves and panting heavily by the time he had thought his way through them. A bombardment of questions following his 'grand' entrance, a perplexed yet fucking adorable expression; these were what he expected. But instead he was met with silence, the soft crackle of a twig underfoot as he stepped forward, "AA?" _

_Sollux blinked in confusion, looking around the empty space. Everything was still in the right place, nothing changed. Except the disappearance of his friend, and a note pinned to the tree. A note that made him collapse to his knees, made tears drop down onto the ground, made him tremble and cry out from it's simplicity and made him know immediately what she had done. "ARADIA!"_

He had learned another couple of lessons that day. Firstly, not all problems are based around love. And secondly, you can't fix something once it's too broken.

_**'g00dbye s0lly. may the stars keep shining f0r**__** y0u. **_

_**p.s. i l0ve y0u xx'**_

* * *

_**A/N:: Oops, I made angst again. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! It was originally gonna be aall fluffy and sweet and she just moved away but then-! Ahem, it didn't quite turn out like that xD**_


	4. 49 - Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Based on one of my homestuck headcanons, and more angst. Because that's all I'm good for :'D **

**This is really short, it was kind of typed up in the moment, but I hope you guys like it! xx**

* * *

The avian sprite hadn't been able to help himself drifting to where he did. It as something in him, pulling him back every night. He'd sit on the highest branch on the tree in his garden, weird tail thing wrapped around it to keep himself from moving any closer as he stared idly through the same window. Every single night. Even if whom he was watching for wasn't there.

The journey was long, and Davesprite hated it for many reasons. No communication outside the boat. Quickly feeling bored, despite Jade having planets for them to explore. But the main reason, the most prevalent among them, was that he had to spend time with _him_. _John_. That bucked-toothed, hammer-wielding, derpy-grinning, piece of absolute ... fucking gorgeousness. God damn Egbert..

So Davesprite was back to this usual spot for him, watching John sleep through the window. It may seem a little creepy, or unusual, or borderline stalkerish, but this was the only time he could see John and pretend the other didn't hate him. Pretend that he was loved again. But tonight, as would happen on the occasional night, he couldn't stop himself flying a little further towards the window, uncurling himself from around the branch to slowly reel himself closer, only to the point where he could reach out a hand as far as he could and barely scrape the glass with his claws. And there he stayed for a while - staring through to a boy he couldn't reach, clawtips resting over the cold surface and flashes appearing in the spaces of his mind.

Flashes of a smile he missed being directed at him. Lips he missed kissing. A body he missed holding him. And a boy he missed wanting him.

Flashes of horrified screams. Of blood and ash scattered around. The limp figure he had cradled in his arms. The only boy he'd ever cried for.

He nearly started to weep just at the memories, feeling his eyes fill with tears and seeing, despite the darkness his shades already gave him, the corners of the vision he had blurring. God did he want to go to John now. But no, he could never be the one for this John.

At nights, he may hear a small voice from inside the room, whimpering in his sleep. A small, but audible noise. _'D-Dave..' _And no matter how much he prayed, how much he wished it so, he knew that John wouldn't be talking about him. No matter how many times he sat on his bed and sobbed, cried into the quiet night when he thought nobody could hear, the times the sprite wanted to float in and pull him into a warm, feathery embrace to stop his own heart from breaking at the distressed sounds being emitted, he knew that it wasn't him that John wanted.

After all, compared to 'the real Dave', he was nothing. Nothing but another doomed timeline. A shadow, meant to die and vanish so that the burden of his life could be removed, trapped in an immortal self. A shadow who's time had gone. Who's love had passed. Who still didn't want to move on, and couldn't even if he did.

So he pushed John away. Pushed him away so he would continue to wait for Dave. And even if it made him hurt inside, in the end, he was only doing what was right for them both.

Because when he had to leave, then John could be with the one he actually wanted.

And Davesprite could fade into the shadows. Could fade out of this existence.

Until ... Until John needed saving once more.


End file.
